


Campaigning

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Glee Friendship Shorts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Politics, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally the beginning to what I planned to be a much longer fic in answer to the <b>Klaine Writing Challenge</b> prompt Activism. But then that challenge died, and other things–like paying the mortgage–interfered. Instead we have this moment of fluff, set in fall of season 3, as Burt (and Kurt) run for office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campaigning

When Dad ran for Congress, Kurt learned something new about Blaine. It wasn’t a surprise, exactly. After all, he had seen the tabs open on his boyfriend’s tablet: GLSEN, GLAAD, and the HRC, for starters. They both were eagerly watching the progress of marriage equality laws across the country. And he knew how passionate Blaine was about the work of the Trevor Project.

Still, he was surprised to see how SERIOUSLY Blaine took his politics. He tracked polls, sure, just like Kurt did. But he also just tapped into a network of groups with names like the Progressive Alliance of Southwest Ohio and Stonewall Columbus.

“When did you find the time to MEET all these people, B? Dad’s only been in the race a week. And we spent all day yesterday working on MY campaign.”

Blaine smiled as he lifted their fresh coffees onto the table. “Is that what they’re calling it these days? Oh, well, I guess the rolling around in your bed and dancing to _Don’t Stop Believing_ could count as campaign work…”

“Stop it. You were INSPIRING me. I got a good first draft written on my speech after you went home.”

“And a good night’s sleep, too? You’re worrying so about this…” Blaine’s hand was warm where it rested on Kurt’s shoulder, squeezing, then stroking down his back.

Kurt turned his attention back to the I-Pad propped on a pile of textbooks on the table in the Lima Bean. “Well, this looks like _you_ haven’t been getting any sleep, either.”

“Oh, no. I knew all these guys already. Like Stonewall Columbus is where I found the PFLAG Mama goes to. And that’s where my Photography Club meets.”

“Wow. And the rest?”

“I just…like to keep up on things.”

“Does Dad know about these Progressive guys?”

“Um. I tried to tell Mr. Schu—you know, go through channels—but he wasn’t all that interested. I’ve just been reaching out informally.”

“Informally…hmm. I think we can bypass ‘channels’ here, honey.”

Blaine smiled, relieved. “Well, there’s Kenny at Progressive Alliance. He’s on board with the arts education angle. And Sara—she wants to meet with your dad to talk workers’ issues. She’s like, some kind of labor organizer.”

Blaine’s eyes were alight, his fingers flying across his tablet, pulling up emails he’d sent and profiles of different groups. Kurt watched him fondly. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this excited since _Part of Me_ went to #1.”

He looked up, blushing. “Well, you know. I want your dad to succeed. And activism—well, it’s exciting, isn’t it? Plus, I’ve met all these new people.”

“Any hot guys?” he asked tentatively.

“None that could ever replace you.” Blaine reached his hand across the table, palm up, and squeezed Kurt’s when he rested his in it. Kurt wanted always to live in the sureness of Blaine’s smile. He took a deep breath, and turned his attention to the work again.

“Okay, so what can I do?”

“Really? Well, it’s not surprising that some of these activists want 5 minutes with the young man who’s so inspired his dad.”

“And hot guys?”

“I’ve saved the most _interesting_ for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of a sucker for overscheduled!Blaine. It opened a window into his psyche for me.


End file.
